First date, first love
by Paper pens and ink
Summary: Bruce invited Selina over for a date to begin all dates (season 3 episode 7)


It was late when Bruce checked his watch for the hundredth time, and just like the other times, it felt like a punch in the gut when he watched the needles tick away from the six. Alfred was right, she stood him up. Disappointment was clear on his face, and Alfred probably noticed it so he gave his best attempt at cheering him up but Bruce's mind was elsewhere. All he heard was bits of pieces of phrases including "minx" and "lunch tomorrow". All of his hard work would end up in plastic wraps and Tupperwares instead of sharing it with Selina. Was it something he said? Did he scare her off somehow? The questions echoed in his mind along with her name when he heard her teasing voice:

"Do you always bring your butler on dates?"

He turned to face Selina who was leaning in the doorway wrapped in black leather. She had a grin on her face as if she didn't notice how late she was which resulted in Alfred politely leaving the room after giving her the stink eye. Confused by their attitudes, Selina tried to simply ask him what was wrong but she didn't expect the answer she received. She couldn't tell if Bruce was mad or disappointed, maybe a mix of both, but clearly he wouldn't let this go.

"I told you, I got busy," she responded with a shrug after he clearly stated that he wasn't happy about being stood up.

"If we're going to do this...whatever this is...you're going to have to be honest with me," he tells her without trying to mask the clear disappointment in his voice. Selina knew she had hurt Bruce with her actions so she decided that it was time to come clean, even if it made her sound vulnerable.

"This, you and me, it weird for me okay? It's weird for me..."

"It's weird for me too," he answers with his eyes lighting up. Clearly he was making progress, the Selina he met a while ago would have never admitted such a thing. With a smile of satisfaction and eagerness across his face, he gestured to the table where the feast he prepared awaited them. just like that, was back to his excited self. He could never stay mad at Selina after everything they've been through.

At first, she didn't exactly know how to sit. She was used to pretending to be all ladylike and what not in front of large crowds to blend in but this was different. Tonight, she was with Bruce so she knew that if she crossed her legs and raised her pinky he would know it wasn't the real her. Turns out, he knew her better than she would like to admit. She sat down, trying to place her legs casually but clearly something was off. No one struggles that much to get comfortable.

"Is everything okay?" He seemed kind of worried and yet he was holding back his laughter.

"All good. So let's see if you've got any talent in cooking you got. Honestly, I thought your butler did all the work around here."

"Well, yes but I enjoy cooking for special occasions. Feels more personal. and Alfred said it's an important skill for young bachelors."

"Of course he did," she laughs while rolling her eyes."but I am flattered that you consider this as a special occasion."

"For what it's worth, besides my parents, you're the only one I've ever cooked for."

Selina had no idea what to respond to that, she had never flirted with anyone before, so she avoided his attempt at making her blush.

"So.. About that cake.."

"Don't you want to eat first?"

"Fine but don't you dare try to stuff me so there's no room for cake," she laughed before taking an enormous bite of the meal he'd prepared for her. Her eyes widened. Holy crap. It was delicious.

"Is it okay? I didn't really know what you wanted to eat do I made a little bit of everything."

"As long as it's food I'll eat it. Besides this isn't half bad," she responds trying to play it off cool.

"Glad to hear it. The only meals we've ever shared together came from a food truck."

"That's not true. Most of them came from carts." They both exchanged a grin at her comment. "I also ate here under the whole witness protection thing. We all know how that went," she teased.

"You got something on your face," he answers pointing to the crumbs on her cheek. They were gone before he had the time to finish his sentence. Selina was quick like that.

"What's the matter? Am I not proper enough for you?"

"That's not what I meant. You know that," he answers cautiously trying not to tick her off.

"Relax, Bruce. Quit being so square all the time and take a joke."

"S-sorry." His voice was still nervous but he was getting more comfortable as the conversation progressed. "Any news on Ivy?"

"Wow you really know how to set the mood," she replies sarcastically, putting her fork down and crossing her arms.

"Small talk isn't really my thing."

"I can see that. To answer your question, no. It's like she disappeared. They haven't even found her body in the river. Maybe she just left town or something.

"Maybe. But you're right, lets not talk about that."

"Hey, you brought it up.I'm just being polite by answering." Before they knew it, their plates were empty and they were ready for dessert. As Bruce brought it forward, Selina's mouth began to water. She rarely had the chance to dig into something sweet. The way she saw it, gourmet treats are for those who have the money and the time for it. Even when she snuck into special events, she was too busy sliding her hands into waistcoats to fish out some wallets. That is unless a waiter would walk by with a full platter. In that case, she would stuff her mouth as if there was no tomorrow.

"What are you waiting for? Slice it already!" She orders eager to taste the chocolate icing. He gave her the first piece, as a gentleman would, and watched as she cleared her plate in instants. The balance between the chocolate and the icing was perfect, and it was sweet but not too much. It was so moist and rich, she couldn't help herself.

"What?"

"There's plenty more. No need to rush"

"I know that. After all you did make it for me," she laughed as she pulls the entire cake towards her with a grin. "Besides, I told you not to tell me what to do."

"Yes, well we wouldn't want you to get a cavity now would we?" The teenagers turned to face Alfred who had made his way into the dinning room very quietly. Either that or they were too focused on each other to notice the adult.

"Alfred. You said you'd leave us alone until midnight," the billionaire complains giving Alfred an unwelcoming look.

"Right, well it's clear that you haven't checked the time in a while. If you had, you would have noticed that I was kind enough to let you have thirty minutes more than our original agreement to try compensate Miss Kyle's tardiness."

"Seriously? Can't you two let it go already?" She replies in an irritated voice as Bruce checked his watch to realize that it was actually 12:30 pm.

"I've given myself the liberty of laying out some sheets for you in your regular bedroom so-"

"I'm not staying," she tells the old man rather harshly without being certain why.

"Are you sure? It's dark out and cold too. We can drive you back to the city tomorrow," Bruce interferes with a hopeful tone.

"Pass, I have places to be."

"At this time?"

"Is that a problem?"

"N-No. It's just late that's all." With that, Selina gets up and walks past the butler before turning back to face Bruce.

"For next time, I like fish. Any type really, it's up to you. See you around, Bruce." With that, she left the two alone.

"Next time?" Alfreda teases. "I suppose it went well?" Bruce gives him a friendly punch on the arm followed by a grin.

"You've had quite a night so why don't you go and get some rest while I clear out this table." Bruce did as told and went up to his bedroom, playing the scene with Selina over and over again. He found himself so lucky to have her not only as a great friend but maybe more..

He slipped into something more comfortable before lying in his bed. There was no was after such a night that he could ever fall asleep. Her beautiful face with those thick locks were all he could see when he closed his eyes. She occupied every last thought he had, and he was hoping he occupied her's too. His eyelids got heavier and heavier as the time passed by.

"Next time..." He whispers to himself with an enormous smile before finally dozing off into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
